CC001/Transcript
Challenge 1: Having a Ball! February 14th, 2014 (This script is modified from the original created on February 4th, 2014) ------- (White sitting down) White: Ooh, I know what to do! (Intro) White: Hey everyone, do you know why I called you here today? Blue: Um...No? White: That's because I've decided to start a challenge show. Red: You mean those shows like BFDI or Inanimate Insanity? White: Yup. And you know the drill. Orange: What's the drill? White: What? You haven't seen an object show? Orange: Yes, sir. White: Ok, bascially you have a challenge and all of you, as participants, have to complete the challenge and if you fail, you will be up for elimination. Purple: Elimination? That's it, I'm out of here. White: Did I forget to mention there's a prize at the of the show? Purple: Prize? Gray: What's the Prize? White: Oh, thats a secret, you wouldn't know. It could be a private island or a million dollars or it could be anything you want. Purple: Is it a ton of cake? White: Just wait till the end... Purple: Ok, I'm in. (To Fuchsia and Purple, in which they wait for White) Fuchsia: Ew! Purple, your cake crumbs are all over my leg! Purple: So what? You can just, like, wipe it out or something. Fuchsia: Not only that, I'll have to sterilize my leg and clean it up! Brown: Well, you don't have to be such a clean freak... Fuchsia: Oh god Brown! You smell so bad! When's the last time you took a bath?! (Brown smells himself) Brown: I smell just fine! Fuchsia: Well you're going to have another bath anyway! Orange: Can I help? Fuchsia: Sure, help me really scrub him out! Orange: OK! (Change to Yellow and Pink) Yellow: Aah! Get away from me you little varmit! (She runs away) (Yellow runs past Green) Green: Hey! Watch it! I'm holding a cake here! (Green hits a pole and throws the up into the air right into White; Blip) --------------- White: Ok, after that incident and all that, it's time for our first challenge. There's no elimination for this one, but It's quite simple really, just avoid the tennis balls and you get three points, you're done if you get hit. The two people with the most points will be the leader of two new teams. Blue: So, who will be first? White: Oh, don't worry, this TV will help decide. (TV picks Gray) Gray: Wow, I'm first already? White: Yup. Just stay on this target and just avoid the balls. Gray: Ok. Gray: (Avoids one ball) Whoa! (Gray avoids 2 more balls) Gray: That was pretty easy! (Gray gets hit, gets 9 points; TV picks Red) Red: Oh I'm next! (Red gets 6 points until he gets hit) (TV picks Pink) (Pink gets 3 points then she gets hit by bowling ball; changed to 1 point) Red: What's was that? A bowling ball? You didn't tell us that! White: Yup. If you get hit by a bowling ball, your avoided balls will be converted to 1 point. Red: That isn't fair... White: Life's not fair, Red. Now let's continue. (Tv picks Green) Green:Ok, I'm ready... (Slams to ground) White: And you fail. (Green gets 0 points) (TV picks Blue) Gray: Hey Purple, watch this. Hey Blue? Blue: What? Gray: I bet you can't avoid even a single ball! Blue: What?! I'll show you! Gray: (Laughs) Isn't it funny, Purple? Purple: Haha...I guess... (Blue gets hit by a bowling ball and gets 0 points) Purple: Now it's funny! ------------ (TV picks Fuchsia) (A dirty ball hits her) Fuchsia: Aah! My face is dirty! (Tries to wipe her face off) Purple: Oh God...Fuchsia is like, being a clean freak again... Gray: I know right, Hey Fuchsia! Stop being a clean freak! Fuchsia: Well, unlike you two dust bunnies, I always clean myself up! (Gray is surprised) Purple: Wow, Are you like, going to take that, Gray? (Fuchsia gets 0 points) ----------- (TV picks Yellow) (Yellow walks to target) (Release ball) (Yellow screams and gets 0 points) Yellow: Pink! That green thing tried to get me! (Pink facepalms) (TV picks Brown) Brown: Hmmm… Now let’s see here… (Brown gets 3 points before he gets hit) (TV Picks Purple) Gray: Come on Purple! I Believe in you! Purple: Yeah, sure, whatever. (Purple avoids 5 balls) Purple: That was easy, can you make it harder please? (Purple gets hit by a Ping-pong ball) Purple: Like what’s this? A Ping pong ball? White: Whoops, wrong ball. (Purple gets hits by a bowling ball; gets 5 points) (TV picks Orange) White: Orange, You’re the last one. Make sure you do your best! Orange: Alright. (Walks to Target) Orange: This is going to be- (Anvil falls; Orange gets 0 points) White: The challenge is over everyone, it’s time to look at the scores! Gray: Purple! Are you OK? White: I said, it’s time to look at the scores. -------------- (Blip) White: OK, now that everyone is OK, it’s time to- Gray: OK! We get it already! Blue: Yeah! Just show the scores! White: Calm down. Now, TV, show the scores. (TV Shows scores) White: Gray. Red. You two have the highest scores, so that means you get to pick the teams. Red: Alright! Now let’s see here… Gray: How about picking teams based on what you are? I’m a colored circle and you’re a colored square, we could choose teams that way. Red: Well, I don’t know…. White: That’s a great idea! (Blip) White: So, now that we have picked out teams, It’s time for our next challenge- Blue: Awwww! Already? White: -in our next episode. Category:Transcripts